Catchy Kissy High School
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: One shot sequel to Catchy Kissy; Elementary School. Even after Austin stole my first kiss; we haven't really talk about it, or talked at all. Yup, you heard me right; we didn't talk nor we end up going out. It was just like the kiss never happened. Auslly!


**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews I got from you. They really motivated me to write a second part to it. Originally I wasn't planning on writing another part to Catchy Kissy but because you guys wanted to and I had some ideas I was like "Okay, I will give it a try." So here it is. **

**Also I changed the name to Catchy Kissy; Elementary School so you could see the difference between those two. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: forgot to do that on the first one shot. I don't own anything except for the plot. **

* * *

Ally's POV:

_I stood there frozen at to what the hell just happened. When it finally registered in my head, a big smile crept on my face. I giggled to myself as I exit the classroom humming to myself 'Kiss you' by One Direction_.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

I slam my hand onto my alarm clock and groaned thinking it's another day of school. Don't get me wrong; school is great but the waking up early in the morning is what ticks me off.

I decided I should wear grey cropped coke tee with dark blue high waisted shorts. Converse all star high tops that had British flag on it (yup I do love Britain; especially the British band One Direction since I was 10) also 6 pack 1D gummy bracelet and turquoise bead coil bracelet as well. To finish it off I put on some lipstick with some eyeliner and a black beanie **[A/N link in bio]**. I know it's kind of a lot but I just love clothes and dressing up.

As I was dressing up in the clothes I have chosen for today, since it's kind of warm outside, I was thinking about a dream I had. Well, it was more of a flashback from the time when I was 10 and had my first kiss then a dream.

It was the best day of my life because I was kissed by my first crush. It's a funny story actually. It happened - the kiss I mean - because of this game called 'Catchy Kissy'. Boys dared their friends to catch and then kiss the girl they had a crush on and that's where the name got from; catch then kiss.

Ah, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I tried to run away from this boy so he wouldn't be able to steal my kiss but at the end he tricked me and ended up getting the kiss. I was so happy about it even though I said I didn't want to loose my first kiss in a stupid game, but the kiss felt better than I ever imagine it would feel. If I think about it, I did loose my kiss in a 'stupid game', although, the way he did it made me forget he was dared to do it. He sang to me then he confessed his feelings towards me and afterwards before I left the classroom he kissed me. I remember I couldn't take the grin off my face for the whole day. The guy who stole my kiss was Austin Moon.

Suddenly, I heard car honk outside my house; Trish probably is already here. I took my bag, sprayed some perfume onto my body, checked myself in a mirror before leaving my house.

"Hey Trish." I greeted her after I sat in the passenger seat in her car.

"Hi Ally." She greeted back.

"You wanna go shopping after school today? I heard this new shop that was opened with all sort of cute clothes." Trish asked after a moment of silence.

I thought about it for a minute, "yeah why not. I need some new clothes; the ones I have are too warm for a weather in Miami." I shrugged my shoulders. She nod in agreement before parking outside school. I know what your thinking; she lives few minutes next to school but she still takes a lift from her friend. I am lazy person and Trish doesn't mind taking me so yeah.

"Did you know that boys decided to play catchy kissy again?" She asked me after we entered the school's doors of Marino high. It's funny how my elementary school had the same name as my high school. Well maybe that's because they're next to each other and the principles of the school are siblings so that makes sense.

"You mean that stupid game they used to play in elementary school to steal a kiss from their crush?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

"Yeah exactly that."

"Why would they play that?" I asked as we reached our lockers; they're next to each other. "Aren't they a little too old for that game?" I shook my head.

"I don't know but I really want to be kissed by Dez." She sigh happily. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Didn't you hate that guy?"

Her eyes widen in realisation in what she just said, "and I do umm I- I meant to say um Bezzz- Ben! Yes I meant to say Ben." She finally answered.

I look at her suspiciously before shaking my head chuckling to myself, "I know you have a crush on Dez. It really isn't that hard to tell." I gave her an encourage smile.

She sigh in relief, "but what about Austin?" She asked changing the subject, "don't you want him to kiss you again?"

I look down and shook my head, "I don't think so Trish." The bell rung, "anyways, I got to go. Bye Trish." I walk off without giving her a chance to reply. I know; confusing. Let me explain.

So after the kiss happened I thought that maybe Austin and I could be friends or something more but I was too young for a relationship so I settled with friendship although what really happened was nothing. And I'm serious; he acted like he never kissed me. I was hopeful that I would be able to talk to him in music class, though when the lesson came he sat with his friends and ignored me for the rest of the period, or the rest of the year. I didn't know why he did that. There was this one time I came up to him when he wasn't with his friends, so I wouldn't get humiliated, and he simply turn around when he realised I was walking towards.

_Flashback to 5th grade; two weeks after their kiss._

_I was walking down the corridor looking around. I was thinking about the kiss I had with Austin and I could help the smile that was making its way onto my face but then I frown thinking when he stopped talking to me. Did I do something wrong that made him ignore me? Hopefully my breath wasn't stinking when he kissed me. Or maybe I did had a bad breath and that's why he isn't talking to me._

_Or there he is. I though as I saw him taking things out of his locker. He's not with his friends so it will be less embarrassing to ask him._

_When he turn around and saw me already staring at him, he froze. I thought this was my chance to talk to him so I started to make my way over to him. I saw him panicking before quickly shutting his locker and speed walking to a different direction._

_My heart dropped as it finally hit me that he was REALLY avoiding me. I looked down at the floor as I was walking to my next class_

_End of flashback_

That was the last straw. Since then I tried to forget about him but it was hard considering I still had feelings for him. Occasionally, I would catch him staring at me but when our eyes locked I quickly would look away or pretend I was looking behind him.

I arrived to my classroom and took a random seat. Soon after the class start filling in with students. After everybody was here, the teacher began the lesson.

~Lunch time~

I was so glad it was finally lunch 'cause I am starving!

I entered the canteen and automatically spotted Trish sitting on one of the tables. I smiled and quickly made my way over to her. Although, I couldn't shake off that feeling that someone was watching me but I just shook it off.

"So Trish," I start of as I sat on the opposite side of her, "did Dez finally kissed you?"

She blushed as I mention that but shook her head no. "Don't worry about it. Eventually he'll kiss you but for now you just gotta wait." She nod her head while eating her sandwiches. As I was about to take a bite of my own sandwich, someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around and saw someone I least expected to see.

"Hey Ally," the blonde boy said, "can I talk to you?"

"Right now Austin?" I raise my eye brow at him, "can't that wait till after school or tomorrow morning? I'm hungry now." I whined.

"It will just be second." He promised. I rolled my eyes at him; now he wants to talk? After all those years. Unbelievable.

"Talk then."

"Not here," he looked around, "can we go to place where there are less people like outside?" He gave me a puppy dog eyes. Why do I have to be a sucker for those?

"Ugh fine." I groaned as I stood up. "This better be quick." I exit the canteen and waited for him to join me. When he did I looked at him expectedly. He gulp and cleaned his throat before quickly leaning in. I widen my eyes as I saw him getting closer. I can't let that happen again. I quickly put both of my hands onto his mouth and pushed him back just as he was closing his eyes and was about to close the gap between us.

His eyes widen as he looked at my hands then back at my face. "You thought I would let you steal another kiss from me? After all those years of avoiding me?" I asked angrily.

"Um I don't know," he said removing my hands from his mouth, "maybe?" He chuckled nervously.

I rolled my eyes at him, "you thought wrong. I don't want to kiss you. You were a jerk to me, ignoring me like that after you kissed me. How do you think I felt, huh?"

"I know and I'm really sorry." He apologised running his hand through his hair, "the reason I ignored you was because I was scared okay? I was scared that you were mad at me for kissing you even though you clearly said you didn't want to get kissed. But then I saw that you enjoyed it as much as I did and I was really happy but then I started to feel more attracted to you and it scared me because I was never this attracted to anyone before, so I didn't know how to deal with this feeling; the only solution I came up with was that if I avoid you the feeling would go away, but it didn't. It just grew bigger. When we were half way through high school I realise that it was love; the attraction I had towards you was love. I was so happy about this feeling that I wanted to tell you but then I remembered that you decided to ignore me too. I didn't know what to do so I just tried to forget about my feelings seeing that you probably moved on but I couldn't. I was thinking about you, heck, I was even dreaming about you although I knew I couldn't be with you. Though, when guys said that they decided to play catchy kissy again I thought it would be great opportunity to kiss you and explain myself." He was out of breath when he stopped talking. Wait. Did he said he loved me?

I was probably staring at him for quite some time because he start humming _Kiss You _by 1D. I smiled at the memory of the 10 year old Austin singing it to me. I sigh and lean in kissing him on the lips. I pulled back just as quick as I leaned in without giving him a chance to response. He sticked out his bottom lip just a little but smiled a second after. "So am I forgiven?"

"I don't know?" I shrugged, "am I gonna be ignored again?" I raise my eye brow at him.

"Course not," he smiled as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me in, "can't really ignore my girlfriend, that wouldn't be nice."

"Girlfriend?" I asked and he nod, "I like it."

"Me too."

And we kiss again.

But this time for longer.

And we stayed together since then. We got married, got kids and grew old together. Of course we had our ups and downs but what relationship doesn't? Arguments and some fights show that you care.

~The End~

* * *

**I feel like this shot is so crappy. I mean Catchy Kissy; Elementary school was better than this but oh well. You guys are to judge.**

**Also sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't read it through 'cause I wanted to send it to you guys.**

**Another thing, thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and followers. I felt really happy when I read all of them because that was the only one shot that got so many reviews. My other one shots only got like 2 or 7 but this one got like 18 so thank you! **

**I love you all and tell me what you think! xx**


End file.
